


All I Need Is You (And Cookies)

by SincerelyLittle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Peter Hale, Disney Songs, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Peter, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Secret Relationship, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLittle/pseuds/SincerelyLittle
Summary: “Daddy Stiles!” those are the words that ring out the Hale’s backyard, everything seems to stand still for a moment while Stiles opens his eyes to the sight of long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and a freckled face. He doesn’t blame anyone for believing the kid when she looks so convincingly like a daughter of his own would.Since said child is so cute, he can forgive her for potentially starting world war 3 - or at least he thought he could until the next words were "Daddy Peter and I brought cookies!" At least he'll have cookies in the middle of battle.





	1. Chapter One

Stiles was helping Lydia set up tables outside when it all happened. 

He was happily chatting to her about her plans for world domination, placing flowers in vases and creating a warm and welcoming environment for the pack barbecue. Scott was staring at Allison and most likely burning the meat which is why Derek pushes him out of the way to take over, Allison was talking to her Dad and Isaac about who knows what, Erica and Boyd were just enjoying each other’s presence on the porch and his dad and Melissa were on their way over. 

The others like Cora, Malia and Kira were sent to the store to fetch extras that Lydia told them to pick up – though if Stiles is being honest, they’re probably seeing how long they can avoid doing anything – and Peter was… Well he doesn’t know where Peter is. 

The older man should be here, he’d told Stiles this morning that he had some business to take care of and then he’d be on his way over but that was hours ago. Stiles tries to shrug off his worries and focus on what Lydia’s telling him to do so she doesn’t throw the closest thing in her vicinity; a spiky looking flower if you’re wondering. At some point Jackson is roped into helping too, him and Stiles pulling funny faces at each other when Lydia isn't looking because they're still 5 years old on a playground. 

When he’s finally relinquished of table duties, Stiles finds himself laying on a sunny patch of grass between the porch and his favourite tree – it’s his favourite because it’s easily climbable and he keeps trying to persuade Derek to build a tree house in it – letting the sounds and smells of the barbecue float around him. 

His thoughts drift back to Peter and what he’s up to. 

Peter had started up his old business of trading supernatural trinkets, oddities and of course knowledge, whilst keeping up human appearances and helping at his old law firm – he’s not quite ready to fully immerse himself into it. Stiles appreciates the effort he’s been putting in though and he understands that it’s hard to come back from a mental break down, especially one connected to the severe emotional pain that Peter went through. 

The past four years has seen Stiles and Lydia get into top colleges, Scott into veterinary school, Isaac went off to France, - did some self-discovery and Stiles loves the asshole he’s become even if he still wears scarfs in summer - Erica and Malia went to local colleges and are helping each other open their own store – they’re not sure what they want to sell yet though. Boyd and Derek are helping them with designs and Peter has his own input sometimes too. Kira is training to be a pre-school teacher and Cora has taken up photography with all the travelling she loves to do. 

Everyone has come a long way in the past few years and he’s happy, he has his Dad who’s still sneaking fast food past him when he can and Melissa who is always going to be like a mother to him and most importantly he has Peter. 

He and Peter had been dating since after the Wild Hunt, it really made them realise how much they meant to each other. Peter helped Stiles with his nightmares about the nogitsune and Stiles helped Peter with his about the fire. They understand each other, they know what it’s like to lose someone, they know how it feels to be on the outskirts of a pack and they both understand dealing with the aftermath of not only the supernatural but just life itself. 

So, he’s totally not worried about where said zombiewolf is. Not at all. 

He sits up in a rush when he hears a car pull up but slumps when he realises it’s just the girls coming back from the store, he waves Cora over when she looks at him with a raised brow. “What’s up with you?” she asks, sitting down next to him and doing that weird Hale stare when they don’t seem to blink until you give them information, and it feels like they’re seeing your soul. 

“Just worried about Peter.” He mumbles quietly and Cora nods, she’s one of the only ones who know about him and Peter. Stiles has managed to scrape by with magic covering their scent and bonds and they keep things to a minimum in front of the pack. Though if you were paying any sort of attention to them at all you could tell they love each other. They don’t particularly like hiding their relationship, but it was for a good reason. 

In the beginning it was too soon to tell anyone and it wasn’t the right time at all. They’ve been in a stable relationship for two years now, but they still haven’t out right mentioned it because they value their privacy and some pack members have the tendency to overreact. 

Cora was the first to call them on their bullshit. She found out about two and a half years ago when Stiles had been in a panic, dealing with a particularly angry fae who disliked Scott and his lack of formalities – they have since worked on that, even Stiles knew you should properly greet someone who’s entering your territory – and Peter had disappeared, Stiles went straight into trying to find him when everyone else didn’t seem to care. 

Cora found Stiles having a panic attack in the middle of the preserve and not five minutes after Peter came running out of the heavily wooded area, rushed straight toward him dropping onto his knees to hug and scent Stiles to calm him down. 

Peter had apparently gone to talk to the fae and explain that Scott was still new to the whole thing – which Stiles doesn’t agree with, it had been long enough, and he should have listened to him and Peter when they tried to explain hierarchy and pack politics – and that he’s still young. The fae had calmed down and agreed to leaving that moment in the past. Stiles could easily say he’d been siding with Peter after a few weeks of knowing the man, of course he didn’t fully trust him back then, but he’d understood Peter’s reasons behind the murders and he’d understood Peter. They had a strange relationship at the beginning, it was mainly teenage lust and confusion on his part paired up with his sarcasm and Peter’s own confusion, interest and wit. 

After a few months of them flitting around each other and testing boundaries, they’d started forming a bond -not that either of them realised. Peter subconsciously knew there was something between them since he’d offered him the bite way back when, but the fire had taken a lot from him and he was still coming to terms with it and himself. Stiles had his own grief about his mom and he had a lot of secrets, though one thing Peter can appreciate is a secret because knowledge is power, and no one should know everything you’re capable of. 

Of course, their dynamic changed over the years; from being unsure of where they stood with each other to Peter becoming Stiles’ alpha, Stiles accepting that and becoming a part of Peter’s pack rather than Derek’s or Scott’s. It admittedly took them an embarrassing amount of time for them to realise this but when they had it made everything so much clearer. Though they vowed to communicate more. 

Peter accepts Stiles, allows himself to be vulnerable around him and Stiles knows how much power he has over the werewolf but just as equally he knows how much power Peter has over him – and that’s not including his supernatural strength. 

After that scene in the preserve though, Cora immediately understood that Peter was Stiles anchor even with him being human and that lead them both to realise they were each other’s anchors and they needed each other more than they originally thought. Which lead to a few awkward conversations, but they managed to find their way through it and have since created a life for themselves. 

Stiles had moved into Peter’s apartment – he’d told his Dad about him and Peter a year into the relationship when they were ready – and it’s now their home; the kitchen has all of Peter’s fancy gadgets and Stiles novelty cups and salt shakers, the living room is filled with pictures of the two of them, their families and just their life and the rest of the house follows in a similar fashion. 

One Christmas Stiles had managed to find photos of the Hales in the school archives, the library’s archives and online. He’d even managed to find a distant relative of theirs that had photos of Peter and Talia as kids. Surprisingly he’d found a photo of Derek and Cora as tiny kids with Peter in the background in his mother’s photo albums. Claudia had been a spark like Stiles and she’d briefly met Talia Hale, though Peter couldn’t remember the day, or the photo ever being taken. 

Looking further into his mother’s things with Peter had shown that his mom really loved to take photographs, it’s one of the things that led to Cora finally deciding to go with photography. She’d come over to see Peter and found Stiles passed out on the sofa in the living room and she’d seen all the photos they’d accumulated. Her and Peter had a family moment that Stiles pretended to be asleep for, so they could work through the feelings that had built up over the years. 

“Earth to Stiles?” Cora’s voice and her hand smacking into his forehead brought him back to the present, shaking his head and focusing on her properly he smiles warmly at her. “Sorry I got lost in memories for a second there.” He laughs quietly and she smiles back at him, they’d become good friends since she found out about him and Peter, she’d even told them that she’d like to be apart of their pack – they’d obviously agreed - because she felt like she could travel the world but still have a home and a safe bond with them. Which she did. “Peter will be fine and you know it. I think I passed his car on the way here anyways.” She pats his shoulder before standing up and brushing the grass off her clothes, “I’m gonna go take these inside before Lydia shoves that flower up my ass.” She waves sarcastically at Lydia before winking at Stiles and walking off. 

Stiles rolls his eyes at the two, laying back down on the grass and closing his eyes. He feels better knowing Peter is close, he can feel him roughly with their bond and he sends his emotions down it every so often. He and Peter do it regularly so they both know how the other is, it helps when they’re apart or when they can’t be how they want to when they’re with Scott and Derek’s pack. 

The love he gets sent back through the bond paired with the sun beaming down on him is enough to send him into a light nap, which is why he doesn’t hear Peter’s car pulling up and he doesn’t hear the tap tap tapping of a child running up the path toward him. 

He does however feel said child when they launch themselves at him and land on his stomach, taking away his breath and causing him to jerk upward. He manages to keep the child safely in his lap when he does, instead of knocking them over and onto the ground. 

**“Daddy Stiles!”**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure about how this turned out but it's here now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**“Daddy Stiles!”** those are the words that ring out in the Hale’s backyard. Everything seems to stand still for a moment while Stiles opens his eyes to the sigh of long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and a freckled face. He doesn’t blame anyone for believing the kid when she looks so convincingly like a daughter of his own would. 

Since said child is so cute, he can forgive her for potentially starting world war 3 – or at least he thought he could until her next words were “Daddy Peter and I brought cookies!” And well at least he’ll have cookies in the middle of battle. 

Stiles sits up to the sound of silent werewolves and the sizzling of meat cooking, though it’s ruined by Scott screeching “You have a child?!” and Jackson cackling that there’s no way Stiles could be a dad because that means someone would have to sleep with him. Which thanks Jackson, much appreciated. 

“Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?” he grunts out when he’s managed to get enough of his breath back and rubs his stomach wincing slightly. “Also, can you remember that you have extra strength next time? I think you broke my tummy.” He whines, and she rolls her eyes at him - everyone seems to do that to him - she already has the Hale eye roll down to a T. 

“It’s a barbecue duh! Food!” she grins and spreads her arms out in gesture to the food on the tables and well he can’t argue with that, it is a good reason to be somewhere. “Look, I brought you your favourite cookies! I made them with Daddy Peter, Mommy says I can’t have too many or my tummy will hurt.” She glances around before leaning in and whispering – though not really – in his ear, “I ate like four in the car on the way here.” 

Stiles thinks his broken stomach can forgive her since she brought cookies and she told him where Peter’s been this entire time. “Thank you, Lilah, but I think Mommy already knows.” He raises an eyebrow at her and points behind her at where Helena and Peter have joined them. Helena has her arms crossed and Lilah squeaks, jumps up and onto Stiles shoulders. 

He holds her steady as he stands up, “I think she wants us to go over there.” He smirks, Lilah wraps her arms around his head, covering his eyes and giggling. Though he knows his way around the Hale’s backyard and can easily make his way towards Peter with his eyes closed thanks to their bond and his magic. He takes a step forward and she starts squealing and laughing even more. 

“No! She’s not, she’s not there anymore! Tell him Daddy Peter!” she shouts and Stiles loves the fond little laugh Peter lets out. “What are you talking about sweetie? She’s right here.” He says, so Stiles continues to make his way toward them even with Lilah covering his eyes. He’s not acknowledging the commotion behind and around him. 

“Lilah, did you eat some of Stiles cookies without asking him? Especially when I told you not to?” Helena’s voice is loud and clear now and Lilah finally uncovers his eyes, so she can wave them about. “What those cookies? No way never! Maybe I did eat some cookies, but not Stiles’ cookies, nuh uh.” All three of us sigh but smile at the little girl none the less. 

Stiles can finally see Peter and he lets his eyes roam up and down the man, who’s dressed in a dark blue dress shirt and fitted black jeans. Stiles is honestly so attracted to the man that he’s not ashamed to admit he reached up to undo one of Peter’s top buttons. Peter raises an eyebrow at him but pulls Stiles forward by his hand - Stiles could have pulled away easily - but he didn’t want to, he wanted his boyfriend and honestly, he didn’t care about Scott and the rest at that point. 

He fell into the hug with Peter comfortably, scenting each other and both chuckling when Lilah leans over Stiles shoulder to hug Peter’s head. Stiles takes this chance to slide her off his shoulder and onto Peter’s so he can hug Helena. 

“Stiles sweetie, there seems to be some very angry werewolves behind you and the banshee is exchanging money with the were-coyote.” She says with amusement evident in her voice and turns Stiles around to face the many faces of his friends. 

“Guys meet Helena and Lilah of the Robinson Pack.” He introduces, watching as Derek and Scott make their way toward them. “Actually, it’s the Stilinski-Hale Pack” Helena smiles holding her hand out to Derek who’d made it there first. 

Stiles whips around to look between Helena and Peter with tears in his eyes, “Already?!” he says excitedly and sweeps Helena into another hug, tighter and longer this time. “I’m so glad you’re out of that pack and in ours.” He says looking up into her eyes and she nods with tears in her own eyes. They hadn’t had a good life in their previous pack, so Stiles is glad Peter was able to help them switch. 

Scott butts in though with “It’s the Hale-Mccall pack actually. Stiles isn’t in it.” And that still hurt Stiles even though he knows Scott meant his name wasn’t in the pack name and not the actual pack. Though he isn’t really a part of their pack because he fits better with Peter and Cora and he’s much happier with them than he was with Scott even before all the supernatural business. 

“ _Actually, _Scott Mccall, I’m a part of the Stilinski-Hale pack.” Helena corrects a smile on her face that screams anything but happy, and Stiles doesn’t blame Scott for stepping backward. “Meaning Stilinski.” She points and Stiles and then to Peter “Hale.”__

__Peter steps forward to stand beside Stiles, handing over Lilah and holds out his hand toward the two alphas before him. “Alpha Hale, Alpha Mccall, thank you for letting us join you.” He waits patiently as Scott splutters in shock, but Derek manages to blink through it and shake Peter’s hand. “Alpha Hale.” He nods and then turns to look at Stiles and Lilah._ _

__“Not my daughter, unfortunately.” Is all Stiles says, taking the tub of cookies off Helena before walking towards Cora who’s already set up a table for them, which he’s extremely grateful for. He managed to catch the relief in Derek's face though, so he's guessing a lot of the anger was towards Stiles possibly hiding a child he'd had._ _

__He sits Lilah down onto a bench before sitting down next to her and putting food on her plate that she happily munches on while she rambles about what type of food she’d be if she could. He looks up when Malia and Lydia sit down with them, “So who won?” he asks biting into one of the cookies, sighing happily and moaning around it. “I fucking love these cookies.” “Bad word!” Lilah calls out gleefully, holding out her hand for Stiles to put a dollar in, he rolls his eyes as she fist pumps the air and sticks her tongue out at him. “I won obviously, I said it wouldn’t be you who told the pack and I was closest date wise.” Lydia smirks as she waves a couple of bills in his face before pocketing them._ _

__“Of course, you won.” He shakes his head at her and watches as the smile on her face turns into a stern pout, causing him to look behind him and see Scott glaring down at him. “Hey buddy! The meat is pretty good.” he says cheerfully but to no avail when he growls at him, he sighs and turns around to properly face him – catching sight of Peter and welcoming the warmth of reassurance through the bond– and Lilah stands on the bench to glare right back at Scott._ _

__Stiles can see his glare fade a little when he sees her, but it comes back full force when he looks back at Stiles. “Want to tell me what the hell is going on Stiles?!” he speaks through gritted teeth, he’s not wolfed out yet so Stiles thinks it’s an improvement._ _

__“I’m at the pack barbecue with my pack, my friends and my family and you’re shouting at me.” Stiles states as he crosses his arms, “My pack being whoever I feel I belong with, my pack being whoever I feel safe with.” He continues and watches the conflicting emotions on Scott’s face._ _

__Lilah blows a raspberry causing everyone to laugh quietly despite the tense atmosphere “Yeah! We keep Stiles safe and he keeps us safe!” she points at Scott with an angry pout and Scott just looks shocked that he’s getting shouted at by a child. “He’s our family, we love him and he loves us! Right Daddy Stiles?” she turns to look at him and he nods enthusiastically. “Absolutely!” he high fives her and smiles proudly at her, though the moment is ruined by Scott saying that he keeps Stiles safe and that Stiles isn’t even a wolf so how can he even know who’s pack he’s in and to stop being stupid._ _

__Which makes pretty much everyone angry with him at that point. “Scott, I haven’t been in your pack for four years almost. I’m not even sure I was a part of your pack to begin with.” He stands up and stares the alpha down until Scott’s fight seems to fade and he glances around at everyone. “Keep me safe? I was the one saving your ass more often than not and don’t even dare question my bond with my pack and how much I know because I can guarantee I know hell of a lot more than you do and as you said, I’m not even a wolf.”_ _

__Stiles voice steady but anyone can feel the anger behind it, Scott takes a step backward and nods in apology before walking away. Stiles is just glad he didn’t actually start a fight and thinks it’s best to leave him with his thoughts at the moment. Hopefully he won’t come back with a worse attitude but Stiles isn’t holding too much faith in that hope._ _

__He feels a tugging at his sleeve and turns to smile at Lilah, “I’m alright sweetie, thank you for standing up for me.” He leans down to hug her, she nuzzles her face in his neck and he ruffles her hair “Love you Stiles” she whispers and he whispers “Love you too munchkin.” Back._ _

__It’s not long before Peter is joining in on the hug, then Helena, then Cora joins in, followed by Malia and Lydia and while Stiles is enjoying the group hug he glances up at locks eyes with Derek. “Come here Sourwolf.” He reaches an arm out of the hug and holds it out for Derek, who takes slow unsure steps towards him._ _

__“You don’t have to join my pack nephew, but I’d like to make up for lost time like I have with Cora and Malia here.” Peter says softly and that seems to be all Derek needed before he falls into the hug like a puppet whose strings had been cut. They all ignore whatever tears were shed between the two out of respect and Stiles knows that he’ll have to talk to the two later, so they don’t bite each other’s heads off with how stubborn the both are._ _

__They’re still hugging when the Sheriff and Melissa arrive, and Stiles calls out that he needs rescuing, or his son is going to die by being hugged to death. After that, it doesn’t take long for the atmosphere to lighten and the barbecue to get back in swing._ _

__“I still have a ton of questions Batman.” Erica calls out from the porch, he promises to talk to everyone either during or after the barbecue, but he just wants to have a good time with his friends and family for a moment before the inevitable happens and he has to sort out years’ worth of emotional issues and secrets._ _


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I've recently started a new job and not been very well either so it's been a bit of a weird few weeks. Hopefully i'll start updating regularly! It's a small chapter for now but I might add some more tonight or tomorrow <3

Stiles manages ten minutes of peace to eat and check up on his dad before Scott returns and seems to be in a deeper mood than before, he catches Allison’s eye who seems to be panicking a little and shakes his head at her. He makes his way over to Scott and herds him to one side for them to talk. 

“Before you say something you regret, take a moment to think about what you want to say.” Stiles warns him but he doesn’t seem to listen since he immediately goes on a rant on how Stiles is being stupid and Peter being dangerous. 

Which Stiles scoffs at, “Scott, did you not hear me when I said I’ve been with Peter for four years? That’s over a thousand days of us working through shit, so don’t you dare belittle our relationship and what we’ve achieved.” He starts off with and cuts Scott off when he tries to say ‘But peter!’ 

“And yes, Peter is definitely dangerous! Of course he is, but he’s not dangerous to me in the way you think he is. He hasn’t brainwashed me, he hasn’t tried to kill me – apart from that one time I spilled instant noodles on his white bed sheets – and he most definitely isn’t going to hurt any one of our pack or yours without good reason.” Stiles explains. 

Scott doesn’t seem to understand still so Stiles pulls out his phone, “Look man! I love Peter and nothing you say or do is going to stop that, I have four years’ worth of proof on this phone, in our home and in many photo albums.” He shoves it at Scott and watches as his resolve dies when he flicks through photos of the two together and everything else that’s on there. 

Stiles secretly hopes he finds the dirty photos he keeps on there just because Scott deserves it. 

When his phone is handed back to him, Scott won’t even look at him. “I’d like it if you apologised to Helena for being rude earlier, there was no reason for that.” Scott nods and walks over to apologise, and he’s pretty sure Helena is giving him a stern talking to, which when Melissa joins in he might, only slightly, feel sorry for the guy. 

He makes his way over to Derek next, sitting next to him on the porch steps and bumping his shoulder into him lightly. “Hey big guy, what do you want to talk about first?” he asks, looking at Derek as the man watches everyone else in the garden. 

“How’d you meet them?” Derek asks, nodding his head towards Helena and Lilah, “Good question but I see you avoiding the main topic.” Stiles laughs quietly but answers him anyway – “I found Helena on a morning run when me and Peter had gone away for the weekend somewhere upstate, she was badly injured and Lilah was protecting her and let me tell you, that kid has one mean bite!” Stiles chuckled and lifted up his jeans to show Derek his calf where a small scar rests. 

That managed to make Derek laugh quietly and look at the child fondly, “Helena disagreed with how their pack was turning with a new alpha and the other members had something to say about it apparently, either way I was able to call for Peter and we helped them, we’ve been family ever since.” Stiles shrugs and smiles happily watching as Peter plaits Lilah’s hair. “Family huh?” Derek mutters and Stiles immediately steps down to kneel in front of the older man, “Now listen here Derek, you are undoubtedly pack and family to us, you and Peter still have some shit to sort out but not once have we thought of you as anything but family. Well, apart from when we first met and I had a crush on you, but we don’t talk about that, it makes Peter jealous.” Stiles winks and Derek shakes his head laughing but nods to show he understands what Stiles is trying to say. 

He ruffles Derek’s hair when he stands up, “I don’t want you feeling left out or anything like that, because we love you Derek Hale and you can’t do a thing to change that, plus we already bought your Christmas present and I’ll be disappointed if you don’t let me give it to you – and yes I’m aware it’s ages away.” Nodding, he gives Derek a quick hug before standing up and taking a step backward, straight into a firm chest he’s very familiar with. 

“You’re not revisiting your crush and forgetting about me, are you?” Peter raises a brow at him when Stiles turns around to cuddle him, “I totally am, I’m going to pack my bag and run away with him.” He smirks when Peter growls quietly and holds him a little tighter, “Oh really, where to?” he asks, leaning down to nuzzle Stiles’ hair, “Hm, we haven’t decided yet. Either England or Iceland.” Stiles kisses Peter’s neck and pulls away. “Though I’m sure you can change my mind later.” He pets Peter’s chest before winking at Derek and running off to talk to his dad. Leaving those two to have a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

"You better not hurt him Peter." Is the first thing Derek says when Stiles is out of earshot and Peter can't help but burst out laughing at it. "Listen Nephew, the one with the power to hurt the other here is most definitely, Stiles." 

Peter sighs heavily and sits on the step next to Derek so they're at equal height, "I won't deny we both hurt each other in the past and we will probably hurt each other in the future too - hopefully nothing too damaging - but we're serious and we're not gonna throw away four years on something stupid." he takes a moment to let Derek process what he's saying before he continues on. 

"I want to apologise." He watches as Derek's face drops in shock but he doesn't look towards him. "I'm sorry for being an ass when we were younger, that I didn't do more to stop you and Kate, and for... Paige. " Derek sucks in a sharp breath at the name and finally decides to look at Peter. "Anything else?" Derek speaks quietly, almost as if he's unsure where to go next. 

Peter nods, "So many things, Nephew." he admits and starts talking about how he might not understand the loss Derek feels for losing Talia because he and his sister didn't have a good relationship - and he's still not forgiven her for removing his memories of his daughter. He apologises for Laura, that he wasn't aware of himself or her when he did it. He just wanted power and he was overcome by emotion of being left by his remaining pack members after the rest had been murdered. 

Derek looks like he's about to puke but he starts speaking eventually. "I'm sorry for slashing your throat." he says it with a little more emotion that his usual monotone voice so Peter smiles at him. "Don't worry about it, death gave me a chance to figure some stuff out." 

They sit in silence for a few moments while Derek collects his thoughts and then it all comes out in an outburst of pent up emotions. "I can't forgive you for Laura yet, she was the last thing I had that I knew of, but I'll try. I am sorry for leaving you in that state but I was a child and didn't know any better, I still don't know much about being an Alpha." he takes a deep breath and continues on while Peter just listens. 

Derek's foot is tapping on the wooden stairs, almost to the beat of his heart - Peter glances at Stiles and thinks that Derek doesn't realise how he's rubbing off on him. "Paige is still something I don't like to talk or even think about but I realise I need to get through it for my own mental health. It was a shitty thing for you to do but I also get that it could have worked, in retrospect a lot of it wasn't your fault either. " 

They continue to talk about their mutual problems before the conversation trails off into one of fonder memories and how Derek can't believe the two used peanut butter cups to explain things at similar ages. He also can't believe that they kept it a secret for so long, he thought Stiles couldn't keep any secrets. 

Peter struggles with that last part because he's not sure on how much information he's allowed to give away here. He looks over at his partner who's already looking at him, they just watch each other for a moment before Stiles nods and makes his way over. 

"Stiles has a lot of secrets and he hid a lot of things from your pack when he was still a part of it." Peter admits for him and Stiles raises an eyebrow when he's in front of them. "Are you ratting me out?" he chuckles, joining them on the stairs and leaning into Peter for comfort. 

They hold hands and Derek has to look away from it. It's weird for him to see since he hasn't really noticed them being close before - quite oblivious of him really. "Derek here, was saying that he didn't think you could keep secrets and I didn't know how much I'm allowed to say." Peter fills him in, Stiles just nods thoughtfully before looking at Derek with a serious expression. "My turn, huh?"

He takes in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, his hand shakes a little in Peter's hold. "I've been shoved, kicked, punched and Erica even hit me with the thing she ripped out of my car." he laughs quietly at that but continues on. "I've been paralysed and forced to watch someone die. Paralysed again. Kidnapped by Gerard and beaten up - I'm not comfortable talking about the rest of that night but I got Erica and Boyd out so it's fine. " Derek stares at him because he'd never known that Stiles was the one to get them out. 

"My childhood friend was murdered, I crashed my car into Jackson and the amount of night terrors Derek..." Stiles body deflates and he can see the years worth of exhaustion that he'd missed before. "As a lot of you have mentioned, I'm only human and yet not one of you remembered I don't exactly heal. Though I guess I'm a spark too so I heal a little faster than a regular human." he shrugs and Derek notices Peter drawing patterns on Stiles' hand. 

Stiles closes his eyes as starts to relive everything, "The nogitsune... that was hard for me. I nearly killed Allison, I _did_ kill a bunch of people at the hospital. And no matter how many times any of you say it wasn't me, it was still a part of me. It still is." his voice is shaking now, tears threatening to spill and his grip on Peter's hand would be fatal if he wasn't a werewolf. 

"There's a whole bunch of torture I've been through and I'd rather not list every single thing, but yeah. I've hidden a lot from you guys but it's not like any of you ever noticed or asked until it was blindingly obvious with Nogitsune." 

Derek takes all of this like a punch to the gut, like several punches. All he can do is stare at the man he thought was away from all of the fighting, that he managed to get by with a few scrapes and what he didn't Melissa could fix. He's been stupidly naive and he doesn't know how to apologise for that. 

"Breathe Derek, I'm okay now. I've talked through a lot of it with Peter already, I've healed up physically to thee best of my abilities and well now you have a reason for why you've never seen me without a shirt on." he laughs and ruffles Derek's hair. "It's okay now." he says quietly but fondly to the man and that's really all he needs to say. 

"Right!" he claps his hands, wipes his face and stands up. "It's a barbecue! We're supposed to be having fun! Come on, let's go get some food." he tugs them both up and they all take a moment to collect themselves before returning to the festivities. 

If Stiles and Peter end up holding hands for the rest of the night - no one mentions it. They definitely don't mention when Derek and Cora have their own little talk and tears ensue. 

What is mentioned and brought up multiple times, is Stiles getting a little drunk and kissing Peter...on the mouth, with tongues. In front of practically everyone. (Thankfully Lilah had gone inside for a nap.) Then promptly falling asleep in the sunny patch he was in before. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff filler for you guys while I figure out how to get to a main chapter ><

The clock reads 12:04 when Stiles wakes up, it takes a few tries for his eyes to peel open and wipe away the gunk. He's trying to get his limbs to work and wrestling with the sheets, when Peter appears at the door with a cup of coffee. Stiles already knows it has unholy amounts of sugar in it. _He loves it._

"I didn't even drink that much, why do I feel so... blergh?" he grumbles through sips of coffee and pushes himself upright. Peter raises an eyebrow at him before joining him on the bed, Stiles takes a moment to appreciate the man who's dressed in one of his work shirts and a dark blue pair of trousers. "Why do you have clothes on?" 

Peter chuckles, wrapping an arm around him and cuddling him into his side. "Maybe because someone drank the alcohol laced with wolfs-bane, rather than the normal alcohol - even though they were clearly labelled. " Stiles can't ignore the amusement in his voice or the way his cheeks flare up. "We all enjoyed the part where you tried to get Derek to do body shots...Didn't happen obviously but you tried." 

"Please kill me to end my suffering..." he buries his face in Peter's shirt smiling when he can feel the rumble of laughter through the mans chest. He loves moments like this; cuddling in the morning, falling asleep watching tv, cooking together, researching together with their legs entwined. He's had nearly four years of it and it hasn't bored him once. He doesn't think it ever will. 

When Peter kisses the top of his head, he decides to turn around and actually look at the man, he's probably got a stupid smile on his face but he doesn't care. It drops instantly with Peter's next words. "Pretty sure Erica filmed it, if you wanted evidence." 

Stiles is pretty sure he makes a noise akin to a dying animal and not one going peacefully either. "Can I kill her?" he runs his hands across his face and looks up at Peter through his fingers. "Sorry sweetie, I usually would say yes but a certain boyfriend of mine said I should rethink the whole murder thing." 

"Who is it?! You should dump him immediately! This boyfriend believes in murder 100% He's all for it." Peter just shakes his head in fondness before moving off the bed and away from Stiles. "Come on, I ran you a bath." he puts Stiles cup on the side before pulling him up. "I have to get going, I'm helping out a the firm today but I'll be home for dinner." 

He's not ashamed to say he pouts and tries to bribe Peter with the promise of naked Stiles in a bubble bath but it doesn't work this time. "I really have to go, don't forget Derek and Cora are coming! Helena too! You said you were cooking so no take out!" Peter calls out from the hallway, grabbing his back and checking he has everything. "I'll see you later, I love you." He looks back at Stiles who's leaning in the bedroom doorway smiling at him. 

"I love you too zombiewolf, now get out before I throw water at you!" they smile at each other for a few seconds longer before Stiles turns away, "Your phone is on the kitchen counter by the way." he waves behind him, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. He listens to Peter curse, grab his phone and then the door clicks shut. 

The bath is perfect, the hot water hugging his muscles and relaxing them instantly. He relaxes for five more minutes before he puts music on and sets about washing his hair and body, using bubbles as a microphone when he gets into a song. Doesn't take long for it to be interrupted by Cora knocking on thee bathroom door and telling him to hurry the fuck up because she has to pee. 

"There's _no way_ I've been in here long enough for it to be nearly time for people to arrive." he shouts, wrapping himself up in a towel, pulling the plug and opening the door. Cora darts past him and is on the toilet before he can even blink. 

She sighs in relief and looks up at him, they've grown to a sibling relationship over the years - meaning Cora doesn't care about personal space or have much of a limit to doing embarrassing things. "I came over early to help cook and your tv is better than the one at Derek's." she shrugs, Stiles leaves while she finishes up and washes her hands. 

"Fair enough, well I think we have the ingredients to make lasagne if you're down for that?" He pulls on an old graphic tee and sweat pants because it will no doubt get messy when cooking with Cora and orange sauce stains are a bitch. 

"Sounds good to me!" Cora calls out from the living room, already watching tv Stiles guesses. He rolls his eyes and checks his phone - ignoring all the messages from Erica about body shots and the ones from Isaac too. Once he's replied to all the important ones and answered a few emails he heads to the kitchen to start prepping the food. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff happening! Let me know how you feel about it!

The second Stiles is about to start cooking, Cora appears at his side and shows him a video of lasagn stuffed garlic bread and he can definitely forgive her for making him change his plans slightly. _This is going to taste awesome!_

“I can’t wait to put this in my mouth already” Stiles mumbles as he’s spreading the garlic butter over the dough, adding the cheese, noodles and sauce after he’s satisfied with the amount of butter. 

Cora snorts as she walks past with her arms full of potato skins, “Says the man with a weird oral fixation.” he acts offended but he’s aware of his little condition of constantly chewing on things and worrying at his lip. "Peter happens to like my oral fixation, thank you very much!" that earns him a soggy piece of potato to the face and Cora's look of disgust for the next ten minutes. 

It doesn’t take long to prepare the food - even with him and Cora taking breaks to play fight or get distracted by the tv. He decided to make 2 medium size ones rather than one large one, it’s quicker and he can ensure it’s cooked all the way through that way - without burning the sides. 

When he’s put them in the oven with the thick cut chips and potato skins he begins to clean the sides, dancing along to whatever songs Cora is playing. “Loaded potato skins?” Cora asks, eyeing the oven and sniffing at it. 

“We don’t believe in wasting food at the Stilinski-Hale house.” Stiles puffs his chest and nods proudly, he’d literally eat leftovers for three days if Peter didn’t stop him or at least make it into something different.

Helena and Lilah arrive next, he's halfway through making chocolate mousse for dessert when Lilah launches herself onto Stiles shoulder "Daddy Stiles!! Can I taste?!" He gives her a spoon to happily chomp on and by chomp he means he can actually hear her teeth knocking against the spoon as she devours any evidence of chocolate. 

"You can lick the bowl in a second, lemme just pour it into the little pots." he works his way around the kitchen even with the kid hanging off him, he guesses being chased by life threatening creatures paid off. "Make sure you roll your sleeves up, we don't want any getting on your cute outfit! Did mommy pick it out for you?" Stiles asks as he puts the pots in the fridge and lets Lilah sit down on the now clean side. 

She nods enthusiastically, "Mommy picks the best outfits! Though my vampire costume was _waaay_ better!" she throws her arms in a circle to emphasise her point, ending up rolling her sleeves back down so Stiles fixes it for her. When he deems the sleeves safely tucked, he pulls on a cute plastic apron and hands her the bowl. 

"A vampire? " Stiles questions, looking away from Lilah to Helena who shakes her head and sighs. "She's having an identity crisis at the age of 6, she thinks vampires are cooler than werewolves right now - it was faeries last week." Helena explains, moving over to her daughter to wipe her face and tie her hair up so it doesn't get covered in mousse. 

Stiles rolls his eyes at the the child he has the privilege of being god-father to and starts thinking about having a child of his own. It's a reoccurring thought he has, especially when he sees Peter playing with Lilah. The two have spoken about it and they're currently on the waiting list for adoption, Stiles thinks it will be quite a while before they're even considered properly though. 

Derek arrives twenty minutes later, Stiles lets him in and looks out into the hallway, surprised to find no one else there. "Huh, thought Scott might have tailed you here to finally find Peter's apartment and crash our dinner." Stiles chuckles, shutting the door and turning to face Derek who's rolling his eyes at him again. 

"I didn't tell him where I was going, I didn't want him crashing especially when there's gonna be good food." Derek isn't even looking at Stiles anymore, he's staring at the oven. "It smells ready to come out by the way." Derek nods at the oven so Stiles moves the food one shelf down each and switches the oven off. "I'll leave it in for a bit longer to keep it warm, Peter shouldn't be too long." he says glancing at the clock before making his way over to the living room. "Come on sourwolf, we're doing Disney karaoke - if you couldn't hear from outside. " Stiles watches Derek face pale with a small amount of joy... okay maybe a large amount of joy. "You can't tell me you don't sing, I've heard you in the shower man." he wiggles his eyebrows and ducks when Derek's hand comes a little close to his face.

-

Peter stays as quiet as possible when he walks into the living room to see Stiles singing high school musical with Lilah. "Her mother opens the door! I'm shaking inside~" he dramatically dances around Helena and then Derek for the next line. Cora is singing back up with Lilah joining in randomly. 

Lilah's giggling and swishing her dress around when Stiles kneels in front of her to take her hand. "Then something changes my world, the most beautiful girl! Right in front of my eyes!" he swoops her up and dances with her, Lilah's laughter filling the room and Peter has to take photo because the smiles on everyone's faces are just to precious. Even Derek has a wide toothy grin showing. 

Stiles puts Lilah down who runs over to Derek, grabbing his hands and making him awkwardly dance with him. Peter says awkward because Derek has to kneel and bend over at the same to to shimmy his body in time with her. Cora can't keep her laughter in and he see's her recording it - probably for bribing purposes later on. 

Stiles notices Peter first, or perhaps he'd known from the start - Peter can hardly tell these days - when the song changes to _'Can I Have This Dance'_. Stiles sings properly this time not the frenzy of words and dancing he was earlier, as he makes his way towards Peter. Peter groans in jest but meets him half way to spin Stiles around the room, he even sings a few words when he's caught up in the moment. 

"Don't be afraid, afraid to fall...You know I'll catch you through it all." Peter sings softly, dipping Stiles and not breaking eye contact until he pulls him up and spins the man. He knows Stiles can be graceful when he wants to be and he's impressed with the way they're moving together. 

_'It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding, someone - like you'._ They both have stupid smiles on their faces, cheeks flushed and hearts racing. They're stopped before the song ends though by the timer beeping in the kitchen that alerts Stiles he really needs to take the food out before it burns. When they pull away from each other and clear their throats, Peter notices Lilah staring up at them wide eyed with a bright smile on her face. His nephews are looking at them with both happiness and like the two of them are gross. 

Peter decides to escape with Stiles under the guise of helping set the table. 

-

Derek watches the two work around each other in the kitchen, hands grazing and scenting each other as they pass, small smiles shared and quiet words spoken. "It's weird at first, I get it." Cora admits to him, drawing his attention away from the two men. "They domesticity of it all right? Though I think you just saw the worst of it, I mean i'm not sure it can get much worse than singing Disney tunes to each other with that much love in their eyes." Cora fakes sticking her fingers in her mouth and gagging. 

"It's a shock to the system but I'm happy for them, I really am." Derek confesses, standing up and stretching his limbs, who knew dancing like an idiot could wear you out so much - Stiles does it so often it seemed easy. "That food smells amazing..." Derek is not ashamed to say he might start drooling if he doesn't eat soon. Cora and Lilah nod in agreement, even Helena is staring at the food. 

"Okay guys, no drooling on the carpet! Dinner's ready!" Stiles calls them over and it takes less than a second for everyone to sit their asses down, fidgeting in their seats as they wait for the two men of the house to sit down. When everybody has their food, drinks and is ready to eat they immediately dig in. The sounds of cutlery knocking plates, people moaning and complimenting Stiles floating around the kitchen. 

Cora is the first to finish, staring at Stiles with the eyes one gets when they've eaten amazing food and so much of it that they're starting to feel sleepy. "If you weren't like my brother, I'd marry you just for the food alone. " she rubs her belly happily and Stiles rolls his eyes at her. "Whatever Cora, like you could handle all this." he waves his hands at himself in an attempt, Derek thinks, to be sassy but it just looks silly. They all snort at him and he pouts for two minutes until everyone's finished and he can get rid of their plates. 

"Everyone think they can fit chocolate mousse in their stomachs?" He sings as he gives everyone their pots of chocolatey goodness. 

"There's always room for dessert!" Lilah calls out and all but shoves her face in it. Stiles looks at her proudly and wipes a fake tear away, "That's my girl!" 

Helena chats quietly to Peter about his work at the firm, Cora is showing Derek some of her photographs from her latest trip to Norway and Stiles is just smiling and watching them all, enjoying the warmth of Peter's hand on his hip and the warmth in his heart from being surrounded by people he loves. 

\- 

Later on that night when everyone's gone home, Peter and Stiles lazily showering away the days events and sharing soft kisses until they decide to dry off and snuggle up in bed. Peter turns to look at Stiles with a strange look on his face, Stiles thinks he looks happy yet constipated but when the next words are "Stiles...We've been approved, we have a 5 year old daughter..." Stiles thinks he can understand the look and is probably mimicking it until his face seems like it's going to break in two from the smile he's sporting. 

"What? How?! When?" his hand is crushing Peters but neither of them seem to care as Peter takes a deep breath to explain. "One of my friends is on the supernatural council and they have their own programme for supernatural kids that need adopting, and when I went to visit to sign papers and read over documents, I met her." he's sitting up now, staring at his boyfriend in absolute wonder. "Her names Charlotte and she's a werewolf too." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for no updates recently, I’ve been doing the overnight shift the past week and sleeping through the day. I was at Leeds pride this weekend which is why there was no word then either! 
> 
> Hopefully You’ll enjoy this chapter! ^.^

Stiles crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows at Peter’s reflection in their bedroom mirror. From his position on the end of the bed he can see Peter’s back muscles working as the man pulls on his light brown chinos and the way his chest expands in the mirror when he stretches.

“So when you said _‘We have a daughter’_ and _‘We’ve been approved’_ what you actually meant was, you were at the adoption centre, got out sassed by a five year old and decided to come home and tell me we have a daughter… right?” Stiles’ voice remains steady throughout, which he’s quite impressed by considering the situation. 

Peter turns around, his eyes crinkling when he smiles with affection. “Darling, there were a few more details you missed out but yes.” he moves closer to cup Stiles face and look him in the eye. “I believe you and I did the same thing once upon a time, did we not?” Peter prompts.

“Are you admitting I out sassed you when we met or are you suggesting I told you we have a daughter, when we do not?” Stiles doesn’t know whether to grin or frown at this point, he’s happy that this girl exists and she was able to out sass _Peter!_ However he wishes that Peter chose his words more carefully last night. 

Peter rolls his eyes but nods at him. “I understand you’re annoyed with me, however it’s not like we don’t have a chance with her at all. She’s taken quite a liking to me if I do say so myself.” Peter visibly preens in front of him, Stiles can’t argue though - kids seem to love Peter for some reason. _(Stiles thinks it must be his beautiful eyes or the way he smells. I mean how can you hate a man that smells the forest he runs through everyday and the chocolate scented body wash Stiles keeps buying him.)_

“Besides you get to meet her- “ Peter pauses to pick up his watch from the bedside table before smirking. “In an hour.” 

It takes Stiles a whole five seconds before he’s almost screeching, flinging himself off the bed and into the bathroom. “Oh my gosh, what the _fuck_ Peter?! I have an hour?! An _hour!_ To make myself presentable to our possible future child and whoever the fuck decides to let this happen!” Stiles’ voice wavers between shouting and high pitched whining. 

He curses at least a thousand times before he’s out of the shower and trying to comb his hair into something that isn’t his usual mess. 

“If you had more time you’d never leave, too busy trying to make everything perfect.” Peter explains, shoving a toothbrush in Stiles face. He snatches it out of his hand and begins aggressively brushing his teeth as Peter calmly continues. “You’re already perfect to me and probably to her. She reminds me of you a little bit.” He confesses, his lip twitching as he watches his partner near enough destroying his gums.

Once he’s spat out his toothpaste, he’s patting his body down with a towel and whining when he looks in his drawers. _“Peteeerrr,_ what do I wear?” he looks up with a lost expression and Peter can’t help but kiss him sweetly. 

“You could wear a potato sack and make it look stunning darling, wear whatever you want.” is the smooth reply Stiles received in his distress. He’s not amused. 

“First of all, don’t lie. Second of all, help me pick an outfit!” he prods Peter in the chest until the man moves to go through the shirts in his drawers. Three seconds later he pulls out a dark green dress shirt before moving to the drawer beneath it and pulling out black fitted jeans. 

Stiles takes them gratefully, pulling them on the second he has enough space. “You don’t need to dress up, we’re having an introductory visit - so dressing too smart might make her feel awkward. Might make it seem more like a transaction than a life changing decision.”

Peter makes a good point, which is why he guesses the man is wearing his smart casual pants and a soft royal blue pullover sweater. Stiles stares at it for a few seconds before giving Peter a knowing look. 

“Okay so I might have bought a new sweater, sue me.” Peter runs a hand through his hair and looks at himself in the mirror, eyes roaming over himself and checking for any issues. 

Stiles slides his body against Peter’s front, nuzzling his neck and breathing him in. “It’s okay to be nervous Peter. Like you said earlier, it’s a life changing decision and a big one at that....It’s a child.” Stiles voice trails off to a whisper but both of them still heard it. 

Peter squeezes Stiles into him, the pressure making everything ahead of them seem bearable. He lets go after a minute and Stiles notices a blush creeping up his neck, he narrows his eyes at the man before asking the only question left. “What else did you buy Peter?” 

“Just a couple of things for Charlotte…” he pulls out a child’s suitcase and a large purple backpack, Stiles scoffs at his previous words before reaching over to look through the bag. “Peter, as much as any kid would love a new bag full of stickers, stationery and god knows what else is in this bag. I think you might want to hold back a little bit, yeah?” Stiles takes the bag off him, unloading it and refilling it with a few of the small things that they can use today and things she can use without it seeming over the top. 

He smiles at the contents he’s left with; Stickers, pencils, colouring books and a story book about princesses and dragons. “The suitcase is for if she decides she wants to stay with us.” Peter says quietly, Stiles lets his eyes stray to the child size suitcase that’s covered in a unicorn print. 

“That a sweet gesture Peter, I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.” Stiles stands to kiss Peter’s cheek and slowly moves to kiss him on the lips. It’s a soft and small kiss, but it’s enough for him to reassure Peter that they’re in this together and that Stiles is here. 

“Now come on, we’re going to be late!” he grabs the purple backpack and his own backpack before tugging Peter’s hand and heading for the door.

He’s praying to every god he knows that this goes well. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG

“You’re fidgeting.” Peter notes, glancing at Stiles as he’s turning onto the road towards the contact center. Stiles scoffs at him but slides his hands underneath his legs anyway. 

Not that it does much. The twitch seems to travel to his knees as they bounce up and down with excess energy. 

“I always fidget, it’s sort of my thing.” Stiles worries at his lip as he takes in the light blue building and the playground surrounding it. He thinks it looks more like a kindergarten than a contact center, though it’s entirely plausible that the place was one at some point. “Besides, it’s not like _you're_ any better.” 

Stiles looks at Peter properly now. Noticing how his fingers are tapping a strange rhythm on the steering wheel and how his knee twitches like he wants to tap his feet but can’t because he’d end up emergency braking the car. 

It’s nowhere near to the amount that Stiles is fidgeting but for Peter it might as well be. 

“Thought you said she’s taken quite a liking to you?” He says it softly but with amusement in his tone and he watches Peter’s face lose tension and a small smile play on his lips. 

"Of course she has" he nods but it's as if he's convincing himself more than Stiles. 

Peter pulls into a parking space quite easily and lets out a deep breath. Stiles assumes he’s trying to release the tension from the rest of his body. “Are you suggesting otherwise?” he removes his seatbelt, leaning over to run his hand across the back of Stiles’ neck. 

Stiles welcomes the touch happily, leaning over to do the same to Peter. “I have no doubts that she likes you already, I don’t know how anyone could resist your charm and beauty.” Stiles emphasises his words and near enough throws himself into Peter’s space. 

It gets the desired effect of Peter laughing at him and they both seemed to have calmed their nerves a little. Though Stiles still thinks he could puke, he rests one of his hands across his stomach and uses the other to grip Peter's hand like a lifeline. 

The inside of the centre isn't what Stiles imagined, he thought that it would match the kindergarten exterior but the reception is all blank white walls and a large sleek desk at the side. 

The other side houses a few plastic chairs and a sofa, it has a few boxes of toys and books that he can see a child rummaging through while their - what he assumes - caretaker watches over them. They smile kindly at each other before going back to what they were doing. 

Stiles tunes back into the conversation Peter and the receptionist are having; which is just them confirming what they're visit today is for, who they're seeing and the time of the contact session. 

It doesn't take too long for them to sign in and confirm they see who they say they are. Stiles takes a seat in the plastic chair closest to the window, Peter sitting down next to him and nodding to the lady from before. 

"I hope you don't mind me asking, I overheard a part of your conversation, are the two of you together?" The lady asks, Stiles notes that she looks a similar age to him. 

He smiles happily at the woman and nods, "Yup! Four years in!" He says proudly and he _is_ proud of it! The only thing he thinks he's committed to that long a time is his dad's health and trying not to die from the next crazy. 

"Wow! That's amazing, my partner and I have been together there so far Nd fostering together for nearly a year now. We've had this little guy for two months." She lifts the small child onto her lap and he happily squeals at her. 

Peter reaches out to play with him while Stiles continues chatting to the woman he finds out is called Rachael, she's human but her partner - Sara - is a shape-shifter. 

Peter pouts at him when he says that's way cooler than only shape-shifting into a werewolf. 

They exchange numbers once she's taken the boy - who's half hell hound and half human and Stiles gives her Parrish's number too - to visit his parents. 

As she's leaving he and Peter get called in and the panic hits him once again, he feels it wash over him but he manages to swallow it down and step through it. 

Peter doesn't let go of his hand and he steps through the door first. So when Stiles steps in behind him, he doesn't have time to slowly adjust to the sight of a beautiful young girl sat at the table with the most bored Peter like expression on her face. 

He can't help the burst of laughter that escapes him and he feels slightly bad about it when the supervisor glares at him. 

"Uh hi! I wasn't laughing at you, well I was but not anything bad I promise! It's just that you look a lot like Peter when he's trying to ignore silly people" he rushes to explain to her so she isn't offended or upset within the first five seconds of meeting him. 

Charlotte just stares at him for a while before breaking out in a smile. "Your hair is crazy!" 

And well Stiles thinks he deserves that after almost insulting her. He runs his hand through it subconsciously, ducking his head and taking a seat across from her. 

"I think she meant that as a compliment sweetheart" Peter says quietly, nudging him so he looks up again. 

When he does he sees Charlotte staring at him while she's trying to squish her hair upward in what he guesses is an attempt to recreate his hairstyle. 

He chuckles and suddenly all of the tension he had had disappeared from his body. He rolls up his sleeves of his shirt and leans over to help her. 

In the end they put in multiple hair ties so it's jutting out from random directions. "I think your hair is too long hun" Peter tells her when she asks why it isn't the same. 

They spend most of the time getting to know each other over colouring books and party rings. By the end of it Stiles has a strangely shaped unicorn drawn across his arm and Peter's face is covered in Stickers - both of them have massive smiles on their faces. 

Charlotte is bundled up in her cardigan with her new stationary and colouring books. One of which Peter drew a realistic looking flower and both Charlotte and Stiles got super excited over it. 

They agree to another session the next day and then the next ones will be weekly. The drive home is a satisfied one, they're just comfortable in each other space and the pure joy radiating from each other. 

\- 

Later that evening when the two of them are snuggled up on the sofa under their favourite blanket watching crappy tv, they receive a picture message from the foster home Charlotte is staying at. 

It's a photo of Charlotte with a huge smile and pointing at her hair - which has now been cut into a pixie cut style with long bangs. She's ruffled it to high heaven and looks like a punk rocker but a kid version, Stiles cries a little bit knowing she did that because _she wanted to look like him_ after meeting only him a handful of hours ago. 

He cuddled into Peter with a warmth in his chest and confesses that he can't wait for her to officially become a part of the pack and meet everyone. 

Peter agrees and confesses that he's already making arrangements for her own room in their apartment. Which lead to a conversation about of they should move to a bigger place, somewhere that Helena and Lilah could easily come stay at as well as the rest of the pack. 

They decided to talk about it more in the morning, even though Peter is well aware Stiles has made up his mind when he starts taking about how he can have his own garden and greenhouse to practice his magic in. Plus the tree house that Derek keeps refusing to put up in his yard. 

Peter carries him to bed when he falls asleep mumbling about potion class 101 for kids and his own mini Hogwarts. He kisses Stiles on the forehead as he settles them both in the duvet, whispering i love you's into his hair and promising that their future is a happy one.


	9. Chapter 9

The following contact sessions are progressively easier, the three of them getting more comfortable around each other and building up trust. However it also gets harder each time they have to leave, the smiles dimming and the hugs taking longer. 

Peter had started building their house _a year_ earlier, it was supposed to be a present for Stiles because Peter thought they'd still be waiting on adoption lists and set backs. It's not finished yet but Peter believes the house will be ready by the time the court proceedings are through - Stiles wishes Charlotte could live with them now but he knows she can't. 

Legalities are bullshit, he thinks. 

He briefly entertained the idea of asking a troll for help, switching children out seems to be their speciality. Peter convinced him that it would go horribly wrong and it might have been one of his worst ideas ever, Stiles of course ignored that part because his ideas are always the best! 

Their new home is between the Hale house and the Nemeton, Stiles has started to heal the tree after all it's gone through, he feels it deserves it. Stiles likes being close to the wolves, the preserves magic and the Nemeton itself. He feels more connected to his magic and his bond with Peter seems to thrive and pulse in the space they've chosen. 

He's hoping that purging the Nemeton of it's poison and letting it heal itself with an added push of Stiles' magic, it will lessen the amount of big bad's heading for Beacon Hills. He wants a safe home for their new daughter, nothing will harm her here, not if Stiles or Peter have anything to say about it. 

Stiles is halfway through one of his sessions with the tree when he feels something shift in the air around him, he continues pushing his magic through the trunk and imagines where it would flow. Through the base and along the roots that spread under the entire of beacon Hills. He loses track of the roots in some places and some are chock full of poison that he can't get past it. He makes mental notes of those spots, so he knows where to focus his magic in the next session. 

It takes him a couple of seconds to notice the entire area surrounding him has fallen quiet as if someone has pressed pause and walked away from the movie. The preserve sat mid-motion, waiting for someone to kick start them again. Stiles doesn't move, he focuses his hearing on the tree rather than his surroundings and finds he can hear a faint pulse. 

He knows it's not his own. Peter often comments his heartbeat sounds like a rabbit running for its life and when he's focused it's the polar opposite, so calm and balances it's frightening. 

He thinks if he concentrates hard enough he can feel the heartbeat pulsing through his magic, through the tree and back into himself. He guesses it's progress in healing the tree, giving it its life back. 

A memory flickers into his imagination. One of his mom, holding hands with Stiles and walking through the preserve. Telling him that he's safe here and that if he looks carefully he can see a giant tree looming above the rest. Stiles can hear his past self giggling at his mothers words, both of them looking up through the thick leaves and at the sun peeking through. Stiles swears he can see the tree waving down at him, towering above the normal forest surround them and it. 

This isn't a memory he remembers himself though, he thinks this is more a memory of the Nemeton's itself. Of a child and his mother taking the time to walk along the ley lines and send their magic into the earth. 

It's dark when Stiles pulls away, his eyelashes sticking together from dried tears and his bones aching from the amount of magic he's allowed to slip out of him. 

Peter isn't going to be very happy with him but he can see the change in the Nemeton and can feel his bond with it strengthening. He's thankful for the memory it gave him, one more happy one to help him remember her by. Instead of the memories that haunt him through his life, following him through sleep and sticking to his skin. 

Stiles feels more sure of himself being a father and the type of father he wants to be. 

"You're late." Peter calls out from the kitchen when Stiles makes his way into their apartment. "Any longer and I'd have to start a search party." he leans in the doorway, his eyes assessing Stiles - probably looking for injuries - and hands reaching out toward him. "What happened?" 

Stiles sinks into Peter's embrace, letting the feelings of _**homesafehappy**_ wash over him. "Nemeton showed me a memory of my mom, ended up staying longer than I thought. It seems brighter though, less poison flowing through it's roots." Stiles mumbles into Peter's throat, kissing and nuzzling his favourite spot. 

Peter rubs his chin in Stiles hair, humming as he process the information. "Good job I made lots of food." he walks Stiles into the kitchen, helping him up onto the bar stool and plates up their dinner. 

It's then Stiles realises he's _starving._ He happily shoves the food into his mouth, not leaving anything on his plate or the second one when Peter pushes more toward him. Turns out exhausting a lot of your magic makes a man hungry. 

"I'm gonna be a great dad." Stiles mumbles into the darkness of their bedroom later on, Peter tucking him into his side and nodding in agreement. "I'm gonna teach her everything she needs to know about magic, superhero movies and zombies. And you can teach her all about being the best wolf she can be, ruthless but caring like her father." 

Peter huffs against his hair, "She'll get her loyalty and skewed moral compass from the both of us." he laughs quietly, rubbing soft circles into Stiles' thigh. "Cora will teach her how to be a badass woman, Lydia can teach her how to rule the world, Derek can teach her how to paint and your Dad can teach her how to sneak junk good past you" Peter adds and Stiles heart swells at the thought of how much Charlotte will be loved by his pack. How easily he can imagine her fitting in and the pack accepting her. 

"I think she's already learning how to master the Hale eyebrow skill." Stiles pulls up a photo on his phone he'd taken the other week, Charlotte looking at her colouring book with the same expression Derek gets when he sees Stiles do something stupid. 

"I can't wait to have a pack home and a beautiful pack to share it with" Peter admits, Stiles kisses him with affection. "We're going to be the best dads ever!" he whisper shouts, fist pumping the air before full on snuggling Peter. 

It's quiet for a few moments as they both settle in for the night, Peter breaks it though with a short sentence that sends Stiles into a fit of giggles; "She's going to inherit all of our skills of skirting or full on breaking the law though..." 

"You're a lawyer, I have connections with the fbi and my dad's still the sheriff. We've totally got this." 


	10. Chapter 10

It's the first official pack barbecue that Charlotte is a part of, it's the end of the first month that she's now Charlotte Marie Stilinski-Hale - Stiles only feels slightly sorry for her last name being so long but the he remembers his first name and thinks she's getting off easy - and the entire Hale and Mccall pack are in the new house. The Stilinski-Hale home is now fully furnished, Stiles has made major progress with his garden and the Nemeton. At this point he's considering putting his beloved tree house in the Nemeton if it keeps growing the way the it is. 

Stiles has recovered some more of his own memories and some of the Nemeton's memories. All he can say is, he's glad he's not affiliated with Deaton anymore and he hopes the man gets whats coming to him before Stiles or Peter get's their hands on him. 

They can't kill him yet, they're too on edge with the adoption to put in jeopardy by killing him. He's not worth it by a long shot. 

They're having their first pack barbecue with Charlotte included and the first pack barbecue to happen in their home. It's the happiest Stiles has ever felt and the most satisfied. He's sat in the tire swing, lazily pushing himself as he watches Charlotte run around with Lilah, half shifted and chasing fireflies. He's relieved the two get along, he wasn't sure what he could do if they didn't like each other or had the child version of envy towards each other. 

He takes in the entire scene around him; his Dad drinking a beer with Parrish and Melissa, pointing out fireflies for the kids to chase, Derek and Peter seeing how many they can fit in their hands and showing Lilah and Charlotte the best ways to grab them. On the other side of the garden is Cora and Lydia quietly talking to each other under the glow of fairy lights and the moon, Stiles takes a photo of the two of them. They look beautiful and he can't wait for them to announce they're together - plus Lydia deserves a holiday. His moves his attention over to Erica, Boyd, Malia and Kira who are happily chatting with each other, Erica is absentmindedly rubbing her tummy and Stiles knows it's not the food, so maybe there'll be another small cub running around soon. 

Scott takes him by surprise, coming to stand next to Stiles and leaning on the swing. "She's beautiful Stiles and I'm sorry I've been an idiot." Stiles sighs, it's not the apology he deserves, Scott is just apologising for himself at this point but Stiles refuses to let anything ruin this night so he just nods and pats him on the shoulder. "Sure Scotty." 

Stiles makes his way towards Peter and Charlotte, lifting a hand to wave at Allison, Isaac and Jackson at the table as he passes. "Hey guys, how's it going?" he crouches down next to his daughter and oh my god - _his daughter,_ **his daughter!** H'es so stoked that he can say that, he feels like his whole body is lighting up with the amount of happiness he feels right now. 

"We caught so many! Want me to teach you how?" Charlotte tilts her head, watching Stiles expectantly and he obviously says yes. "So you have to be really quiet, okay?" she whispers and puts a finger to her mouth, Stiles copies her and nods, glancing up at Peter to share a smile. "Then you have to watch them carefully, I'll do that for you since you have bad eyes." she pats him on the head with a sad expression, stiles bursts out laughing at it because he has great vision thank you! But her werewolf senses win out apparently. 

"Tata! You scared them away!" Charlotte pouts and Stiles heart melts, he sweeps her up into a hug and apologises. "It's because i'm so clumsy! I'll have to ask Daddy to teach me how to be a sneaky wolf!" he makes his way over to Peter and the three have a group hug. 

They're both amazed at how well Charlotte has settled in, though they have no doubts that there'll be problems in the future. Stiles gave her a nightlight a few months back to help with nightmares she admitted to having, Peter helps her through her werewolf transitions and Stiles isn't ashamed to admit he asks Melissa a hundred things a day about how to raise a daughter. 

His dad is happy that he's including his polish heritage in her upbringing, it's one more piece of his mother he gets to share with someone. Plus he thought it might be easier to call him Dad in a different language rather than plainly calling him Dad. Charlotte is old enough to understand that they're not her real parents, she remembers parts of her mother leaving her that night and Stiles and Peter are trying their hardest to help her through it. 

The first night went well, all of them too emotionally exhausted to do anything but feel happy and sleep. The second night was a little more complicated; they were all adjusting to a new home and a new family, both Stiles and Charlotte had nightmares that night but they managed to recover the night by cuddling up on the couch and watching Disney movies. 

The next morning Stiles walked with Charlotte how he remembered his mother walking with him through the preserve and told her all about how he understands not having a mom and that he's going to try his hardest to be the best mom slash dad to her that he can be. He tried to make it as simple as possible for her, she probably didn't understand all of it but she understood enough for them to become closer. 

Peter was a little jealous that Stiles had become the favourite but that quickly switched when Peter revealed how good he is at being the damsel in distress that Charlotte could come and save. It was quickly becoming one of her favourite games to play and Stiles agrees with her because he loves pretending to be a dragon, even if he has to dodge tiny little _sharp_ claws when she gets too into it. 

As the night goes on and the children are tucked into the bed, the mood changes; Lydia and Cora are slow dancing to the soft music flowing through the garden, Stiles is sat cuddled up next to Peter, a heavy arm wrapped around his waist and soft kisses pressed into his hair, Derek is talking to Kira with a warm smile on his face and huh Stiles didn't think about those two together. He nudges Peter gently and they both watch them blushing and chatting to each at the opposite end of the table, when Kira glances up Stiles winks at her. He snorts when she blushes harder and Derek practically melts at the sight. 

"Guess Derek found his own little fox, hm?" Peter rubs a hand down Stiles back, the sensation giving him shivers. Stiles turns to looks up at him, taking in every details of the man he loves' face.

"It seems you don't have to worry about me running away anymore." Stiles smirks, leaning up to kiss Peter who laughs against his mouth, kissing him back hard nonetheless. 

"You wouldn't get very hard if you tried, darling." Stiles rolls his eyes at him but Peter knows he loves hearing the possessive Peter, the scent of arousal betraying him every time he tries to act indifferent to it. 

"Yup, guess you don't have to worry about me running off anymore." Stiles laughs quietly against Peter's lips as he leans up to kiss him.


	11. Chapter 11

(Can't remember if I linked this yet or not but this is my inspiration board and somethings are referenced in this story. So if you're someone who likes visuals with your stories here you go! : https://www.pinterest.co.uk/SincerelyLittle/All-I-Need-Is-You-And-Cookies-Fic-Board/ ) 

It's been almost a year now that Charlotte has been with him and Peter, it's been a wild 9 months for all of them. It's varied from Peter teaching her how to dance, letting her stand on his feet and waltzing her across the room - Stiles prefers the method of throwing his body in random directions and singing really loudly - to warding the house with 10x more security, both magic and physical. 

Then there's all the mini photo shoots Lydia, Lilah and Lottie have together, aka 'The Three L's ( _And no Stiles, it doesn't stand for 'loser' thank you very much_ ). There's teaching Lottie and Lilah how to protect themselves if they ever find themselves alone and how to perfect Derek's signature grumpy look to scare people away. 

It's also been about discovery; Stiles and Peter already knew parts of Lottie's story on how she came to be in the system but there's one part they didn't know that sent Stiles into a research black hole and crying for three days straight. 

Charlotte's parents had abandoned her in the woods at age three ( _they're still helping her with nightmares and other issues surrounding it_ ) but she wasn't found until she'd turned four. She had been surviving pretty much on her own for that large period of time, however Charlotte admitted that a lady helped her find food and shelter until she could find another werewolf. 

That woman being Claudia. Stiles didn't full believe it until Charlotte started describing his mother to a T and that some of the things Charlotte said, no one else but his mother would have known. Apparently Claudia had helped guide Charlotte closer to Beacon Hills and to a werewolf who could help her be safe. 

After all the research Stiles had done and Peter lovingly helped him with - after he was assured it was the right thing to do and that this wouldn't send Stiles insane and leave him with a 5 year old daughter alone. 

It took Stiles a week to convince Peter that this was what Stiles needed, that he absolutely had to speak to his mother, he had to know how she really felt about him and why she helped Charlotte. 

Stiles had offered to try and reach out to Talia but Peter declined the offer with a _'It's not time for me to see her yet Stiles, I'm happy where I am right now... I don't need to hear her reasons just yet.'_ So he'll try again in the future when Peter is ready to hear it. 

It took Stiles 3 months to ask around the supernatural community and test out different methods until he'd been able to connect with his mother. He had a mishap one month in where he'd made a mistake on a sigil and summoned a demon wearing a Claudia shaped mask, it took some _serious_ magic to get that thing back where it came from. 

When he finally did get through to the real Claudia it was a conversation full of tears and promises that he'd only do this the one time - his mother didn't want him to get stuck in the past when he had such a wonderful future awaiting him. Which of course set Stiles off in more tears. 

Claudia admitted to helping out Charlotte, she said she'd the little girl in a vision once before her brain started backfiring on her and that nothing was going to stop her from helping her son have the family he deserved. 

She told him how happy for him she was, that he'd found someone he loved and that loved him back equally. She laughed about how his dad probably wasn't happy with the age difference but knew he couldn't say anything when he and Claudia had been 6 years apart from each other. 

They spent hours talking about past memories, healing old wounds and about the life Stiles had now until their time was nearly up. Just before Stiles had to say goodbye Claudia warned him that he needed to stay alert, there's something else she'd seen; a war, Beacon Hills covered in blood and the Nemeton set on fire. However she said that the vision kept glitching almost? That sometimes the image switched to the Nemeton being stronger than ever, blood still being spilled on the preserve but nowhere near the nightmare before. 

They both agreed that it sounded like two possible realities connecting and that something somewhere can be changed to stop the worse of the two fates happening. 

When he told Peter they agreed to start putting wards around the preserves perimeter and around the Nemeton. Stiles was also trying new ways to help rid the Nemeton of poison, asking for help from different packs emissaries that Peter had connections to. 

They started making allies with those packs and their connecting packs to make sure when the time comes they'd have help and that if anything did happen to them - may the earth forbid it - there would be someone to take care of the remaining pack members. 

Allying packs had swapped different wards, spells and training sessions to help both packs fight stronger and smoother. Stiles was pretty impressed with Peter as an Alpha if he was being honest. The man had done more in his short time being an Alpha that Scott had the entire time he was _'running'_ Beacon Hills... Though he guesses it wasn't very hard to beat. Sorry Scotty. 

On a more positive note though, between all the preparation for a war they didn't know the exact time or date of, they had been spending quality time with their family. 

Lilah and Lottie started at the school where Kira worked and quickly became best friends who had sleepovers almost 24/7 - even though they saw each other pretty much every minute of every day, they didn't seem to tire of one another. 

Peter and Derek had a bake night with the girls while Stiles was away doing a favour for a pack alliance, they made sure to Skype the whole thing to him though and Stiles heart swelled with happiness and pride. They saved him some of the goodies they made and even though one of the muffins tasted like they'd mixed up sugar and salt they were pretty awesome! 

Both of the girls have taken to Stiles love for plaid, much to Peter's dismay and wear it as much as he does, Stiles swears he's the happiest dad on earth right now. Peter just grumbles about how he'll make sure their fashion sense isn't ruined by Stiles' brainwashing. 

Lydia agrees with Peter and takes them out shopping whenever she can, she sends them gifts from shops all over the world - she'd recently taken a break and decided to travel with Cora, so usually the gifts come with postcards and a bundle of photographs of the two and the places they visit. 

Stiles and Peter have been putting them in an album, making a duplicate copy for the two when they return home, they sit on the sofa some nights flicking through them and chatting happily about how they have the best pack in the world and that Lydia is totally taking Cora to fancy places each time Cora makes Lydia backpack through the mountains. 

Derek has _finally_ built Stiles the tree house of his dreams - well he built it for the kids but psshh details! - it stretches between two large oak trees with two swings in the middle, three different rooms and a watch tower! Stiles thinks he can annoy the man into extending it even further though. He's got his heart set on a slide! 

Erica and Boyd are expecting their own child in a few months and Stiles has to admit that the baby bump looks good on her. Both packs joked about how she'd be thee sweaty beast instead of the glowing instagram model of pregnancy but she honestly looks radiant. 

Derek is beyond excited about having a baby in the pack and he cried when Erica asked him to be the godfather - yes Stiles made jokes about it but it was for Derek's own good! 

Erica, Boyd, Derek, Kira and Lydia joined the Stilinski-Hale pack while Isaac, Allison, and the three new recruits: Corey, Liam and Mason are in the Mccall pack. Malia flits between both since she's still unsure on where she stands with Peter, but the two are making good progress. 

Derek and Kira did end up getting together, it wasn't long after the first pack barbecue at Stiles' and Peter's that it happened. Kira confessed first, she'd accidentally said it when Derek made her pancakes. Derek denies that he blushed and whispered his confession back to her - and the rest was well you know, Stiles' can't say because he's strictly PG now. 

Most of the time anyways... 

Okay, like 10% of the time! 

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure where this fic is going but I need more Steter in my life.


End file.
